<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shiner by minyoongurt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158071">Shiner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt'>minyoongurt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riordanverse Drabbles &amp; Oneshots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Jason Grace, Bisexual Leo Valdez, Bisexual Percy Jackson, F/M, Fist Fights, Greaser Nico di Angelo, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Prep Will Solace, minor blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t his battle to fight. To everyone else, he was just another straight guy. He wasn’t dating Nico di Angelo. He didn’t love Nico di Angelo.<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>Aka Nico gets into a fight and Will has a small realization.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riordanverse Drabbles &amp; Oneshots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shiner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not proofread</p><p>*all characters belong to Uncle Rick*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Will walked out of the school- he knew something was wrong. </p><p> </p><p>Rachel was at his side, complaining about how her parents were going to murder her for getting pen ink on her her poodle skirt and blouse, but Will couldn’t seem to focus on what she was saying. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, he was focused on the yelling and strings of curse words being thrown into the air across the courtyard. His stomach twisted uncomfortably as they neared the source of the yelling. </p><p> </p><p>Oh- <em> Oh god. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nico. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Will? Are you even listening to me?” Rachel asked, elbowing the blonde’s side. She was completely unaffected by the fight going on. She wasn’t one to pay attention to the greasers, she didn’t have an eye for boys like that. Little did she know, Will <em> did. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh um, I-“ He stopped, his feet rooted to the ground. “We need to stop them.” He whispered, clutching his notebooks against his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“The greasers? Big deal! They’re always fighting with each other, Will. Come on! Lou Ellen is waiting for us!” Rachel wrapped her freckled hand around his bicep and attempted to pull him towards where Lou Ellen was waiting by her car. “Do you seriously want to miss out on her Mom’s chocolate chip cookies?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “C’mon, faggot! You gon’ fight back?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Will clenched his jaw, trying not to flinch from the taunt being thrown about carelessly. This wasn’t his battle to fight. To everyone else, he was just another straight guy. He wasn’t dating Nico di Angelo. He didn’t love Nico di Angelo. </p><p> </p><p>He breathed out a shaky sigh, slowly giving in to Rachel’s tugs on his arm. He stuck close to her side, his eyes downcast. His knuckles turned white from the sheer strength of his grip on his books.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “How about I go rough up that Solace boy you’re all gaga about?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You touch him and I’ll fucking kill you!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Will spun on his heel, watching with wide eyes as Nico tackled another male to the ground, throwing punch after punch at his face. The mousy boy taunting his boyfriend landed a few hits on the ravenette before other greasers managed to separate them. </p><p> </p><p>“Will-“</p><p> </p><p>The blonde dropped his notebooks, running as quickly as he could to Nico. Screw cliques and groups and society, this was his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>Will shoved his way past other boys, standing between Nico- who was being restrained by Jason Grace -and the mousy blonde boy trying to stir trouble. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my, looks like it’s a pansy gathering! Here to save your pretty little faggot? Eh, Solace?” </p><p> </p><p>“Stuff it, Octavian! Don’t make me give you another shiner!” Will spat, glaring daggers at the other boy. </p><p> </p><p>Octavian scoffed, spitting blood at Will’s feet before turning on his heel and motioning for his little posse to follow him. </p><p> </p><p>Will breathed heavily, clenching his jaw. He straightened his cardigan, buttoning it swiftly. He turned to face his troublemaker boyfriend, softening completely at the sight of him. Nico, the poor guy, was now sporting a bloodied nose and what would surely be a black eye by the following day. </p><p> </p><p>Jason loosened his hold on Nico, but kept hold of his shoulders. There was something protective about it, almost in a big brotherly way. </p><p> </p><p>“Fight your own battles, Solace, I don’t need your help.” Nico grumbled, wiping the blood from his upper lip with the back of his sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>Will rolled his eyes. “I’m not playin’ this game right now, Nico.” He huffed, taking a handkerchief from his pant pocket and taking a step closer to his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>“Solace-“</p><p> </p><p>“Put a lid on it.” Will grumbled, holding Nico’s chin with one hand and carefully wiping away the blood dripping from his button nose.</p><p> </p><p>Once Nico was cleaned up to the best of Will’s abilities, the blonde looked up. Oh. <em> Oh. </em></p><p> </p><p>How could he forget they weren’t alone?</p><p> </p><p>Will paled considerably, taking a step back from Nico and fiddling with the bloodied handkerchief. “I...I should be goin’. I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” He began to quickly walk over, only for an arm to collide with his chest and stop him. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re gonna head down to the diner by the old car shop, Wanna join us?” </p><p> </p><p>Will turned to meet the sea-green eyes of the one and only Percy Jackson, captain of the swim team and the boyfriend of Annabeth Chase, head of the book club. He swallowed thickly, pulling on the sleeves of his cardigan uncomfortably. </p><p> </p><p>“I uh,” He looked to the other two boys- Leo Valdez and Jason Grace. “I-I shouldn’t, I have places to be. I shouldn’t keep my friends waiting.” He moved past Percy and speed-walked back to Rachel. </p><p> </p><p>Will thanked her quietly for picking up his notebooks. He knew his cheeks and ears were burning red from embarrassment. He knew come tomorrow he would be the laughing stock at school. </p><p> </p><p>“Go with them.” </p><p> </p><p>Will looked up with wide eyes when he heard Rachel speak. “I- what?” He furrowed his brows in confusion. “No, we’re supposed to go to Lou’s house. I’m not gonna be a party pooper.”</p><p> </p><p>Rachel rolled her eyes with a dramatic groan. “Just go, Will!” She was quick to lower her voice to a whisper. “I can see the way you look at that di Angelo boy, just go. I’ll tell Lou Ellen your Ma needed your help in the shop.” She gave him a small pat on the chest. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Will.” The ginger began to walk away, only to turn briefly and call back “Bye Percy!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Freckles!” Percy called back with a wave.</p><p> </p><p>Will stood there frozen for a moment, then slowly turned around. He took a deep breath. “I guess I’m coming along.” He said, admittedly a bit awkwardly. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yeah!” Leo Valdez shouted, pumping his fists in the air. He screamed in surprise when Jason suddenly picked him up fireman-style. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got the goods!” Jason yelled with a laugh. He began to march to his car, a proud smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“The goods!” Percy echoed, throwing his arms into the air and following Jason with a pep in his step. </p><p> </p><p>That left just Will and Nico. </p><p> </p><p>Will sighed quietly, turning to his boyfriend. “Are they usually like this? Or are they just doin’ this to throw me off?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Nico scoffed. “Nah, they’re always like this.” He took a comb from the pocket of his leather jacket and began to meticulously fix his hair. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde nodded slowly, taking his time as he walked to Nico’s car. “Do...Do they know about...us?” He asked quietly, biting the inside of his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>The ravenette pursed his lips, tucking the comb back into his pocket and taking out his car key instead. “I’m not going to lie, they do.” He said as he unlocked the car, getting into the driver's seat. </p><p> </p><p>Will got into the passenger’s seat, putting his books by his feet. “Why...Why would you tell them?” He asked quietly, the hurt clear in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>Nico breathed out a small sigh, biting at the dead skin on his bottom lip. He grabbed the pack of cigarettes that sat on his dashboard and took one out. He perched it between his lips, lighting it. </p><p> </p><p>“‘Cause they’re like us.” The greaser said, taking a drag of the cigarette. </p><p> </p><p>Will choked on his own spit. “Pardon?” He stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes. “But-But Percy has a girlfriend!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Nico breathed out the smoke, leaning back in his seat. “We were drinking in Percy’s garage one night and he just kind of let it slip that he used to have a crush on this guy named Luke. Then Jace and Leo proceeded to make out, it was awkward.” He shrugged, perching his cig between his lips as he backed out of the parking spot and followed behind Jason, Idiot 1, and Idiot 2.</p><p> </p><p>Will stared at his lip, his brows pinched together. “So…”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not alone.” Nico let out a breathy laugh. “There are people like us, Dollface, I never thought that would happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.” Will breathed out, reaching over to settle a hand on Nico’s knee. Never did he think he would find more people like him. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...wow.” </p><p> </p><p>Never did Will think his boyfriend getting into a fight would end in him making 3 new friends. 3 new friends who all liked girls <em> and </em> boys, who accepted him into the group with open arms, who didn’t judge him for being a good student who didn’t participate in their playful wrestling and street races.</p><p> </p><p>3 new friends and a boyfriend who accepted him for being him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requests are greatly appreciated!</p><p>Twt: @tiniyoungk<br/>Pjo twt: @slowtownrants<br/>IG: @mochiduckling<br/>Tumblr: @blueblackslowtown</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>